Fay's Love Story
by ryou yoshiko
Summary: Ini Songfic   fic pertamaku. terinspirasi dari C.I.N.T.A-nya D'bagindas ini merupakan Kisah Cinta Seorang Fay D. Flourite . FaiKuro . R&R Please!


~Hyuu! akhirnya Ryou bisa mem-publish songfic ini…

Oh, ya aku newbie disini… mohon bantuannya!

Udah deh, langsung aja ya…

-3-

-2-

-1-

* * *

"_Berapa kali ku harus katakan cinta  
Berapa lama ku harus menunggumu"

* * *

_

Mengapa kau tak pernah menyadari itu? Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kurogane. Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku bukan? Aku percaya, bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Sejak hari itu dimana aku jatuh sakit.

Saat Syaoran dan Sakura tak ada di rumah, Dan saat itu aku sedang jatuh sakit. Kau selalu ada di sampingku, menjagaku 24 jam sehari. Kau pun tak rela meninggalkan ku meski untuk ke kamar kecil. Padahal saat itu aku hanya sakit demam. Kau terus menatapku, tak rela melepas pandanganmu kearahku, meski sedetik saja.

Flashback

"Fay! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Inikan waktunya sarapan. Mengapa tak ada apa pun di…" Ocehmu tetapi, kau terdiam begitu membuka pintu kamarku dan melihatku yang terbaring di ranjang. "Ya ampun Fay! Kau tak apa kan?" Tanyamu cemas langsung menhampiriku dan mengenggam tanganku. Aku hanya terdiam, untuk membuka mulut saja… rasanya sulit bangiku.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali. Tunggu biar ku ambilkan obat, mungkin saja masih ada." Katamu begitu paniknya. Langsung bangkit dan hendak pergi dari sisiku.

Tanganku langsung bergerak, itu reflek, tanpa perintah dari otakku. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku bergumam "Ja-Jangan pergi!" Pintaku. Kau tak menjawab, aku hanya dapat melihat senyummu juga sedikit semburat merah di pipimu, walau tak begitu jelas, karna posisimu yang agak membelakangiku. Kau pun berbalik, tersenyum dan memelukku, meski hanya sebentar.

End of Flashback

* * *

"_Diujung gelisah ini aku  
Tak sedikitpun tak ingat kamu"

* * *

_

Sore itu cuaca tak bersahabat dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Suasana hatiku yang sedang dilanda angin puting beliung, diterjang badai juga ombak. Cuaca sekarang begitu cerah, cerah tanpa awan. Begitu pula dengan raut wajahmu. Kau yang tertawa lepas. Bersama wainta cantik yang berada di sampingmu, Tomoyo-hime.

Hatiku selalu dilanda kegelisahan, semenjak kedatangannya. Hubunganku dengan mu menrengang. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengannya. Dan aku selalu di diabaikan olehmu.

Banyang-bayang akan kebersamaan kita dulu selalu terlintas di pikiranku. Itu adalah kenangan-kenangan indah dalam hidupku, karna bersamamu… merupakan kenangan terindah yang tak pernah aku lupakan meski waktu telah lama bergulir.

_

* * *

Namun dirimu masih begitu  
Acuhkan ku tak mau tahu"

* * *

_

Kini, Tomoyo-hime kembali pulang. Ia tak lagi tinggal bersama , hatiku sedih seperti yang lain, karna salah satu teman kami harus pergi. Namun, rasa itu tak dapat aku hindari. Rasa bahagia itu, muncul di hatiku. Karna aku dapat bersamamu lagi, Kurogane.

Namun nyatanya, pikiran ku salah. Kau tetap diam membisu. Kau masih mengabaikanku. Sekali pun aku memangil mu dengan sebutan Kuro-pon, Kuro-wan Kurorin atau yang lainnya… tak ada respon sedikitpun darimu. Entah karna kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu, atau … Kau memikirkan keadaan Tomoyo-hime sampai kau tak mendengarku? Aku tahu… pemikiran ku yang kedua-lah yang benar. Kau terlalu memilirkan Tomoyo-hime samapai kau tak mendengar aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang kau sebut konyol itu.

* * *

"_Luka luka luka yang kurasakan  
Bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"

* * *

_

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum…

Saat kau berkata kau akan pergi ke Negri Nihon, untuk menyusulnya. Untuk menyatakan perasaan mu padanya, bahwa kau mencintainya. Sebenarnya hatiku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Kau, orang yang telah lama aku cintai dan tak pernah absen dari mimpiku di malam hari..

Hatiku tambah sakit rasanya. Karna ternyata orang yang kau cintai itu adalah sahabatku sendiri. Kesakitan itu bertambah, saat menerima kabar darimu bahwa, bulan depan kau akan menemani Tomoyo-hime dengan gaun putihya di dalam upacara suci. Belum cukup itu… Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping wanita.

* * *

"_Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a  
Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a"

* * *

_

Rasa nya aku mau menangis… menangisi kegagalan cinta ku. Kau tahu Kurogane? Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku. Meskipun kau milik Tomoyo-hime….

Kau selalu ada di hatiku. Namamu telah terukir di hatiku… terukir, bukan tertulis… maka dari itu aku tak bisa menghapusnya benitu saja. Mengapusnya membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama.

Namun… aku tak mau menghapusnya. Aku tetap ingin mempertahankanmu… meski kau tak ada di sisi ku. Tapi, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Aku akan mempertahankan itu. Aku tak akan biarkan orang lain menggantikan posisimu dihatiku. Posisimu sebagai pageran hatiku.

* * *

"_Pernahkan engkau sejenak mengingat aku  
Pernahkan ingat walau seperti angin berlalu"

* * *

_

Aku, Monoka Syaoran, dan Sakura telah siap. Kami hendak pergi menuju Nihon, dimana seminggu lagi acara besar itu berlangsung. Dimana putri Kerajaan Nihon itu mengucapkan janji setia di altar pernikahannya dengan Kurogane.

Aku selalu memikirkan mu. Pikiranku tak pernah beralih dari mu, Kurogane. Tapi… pernahkah engkau memikirkan keadaan ku? Pernahkan engkau mengigat aku disana? Aku hanya berharap itu… "kau mengingatku"… meski kau tak memikirkan keadaanku dan tak menrindukanku sama sekali. Pernahkah kau ingat kenangan mu bersamaku dulu? Walau hanya terlintas seperti angin. Pernahkan bayangku muncul di benakmu?

Perjalanan itu berlangsung selama lima hari dan akhirnya kami tiba di Kerajaan Nihon. Kami langsung disambut ramah oleh para penjaga juga pelayan-pelayan di sana. Aku langsung diantar menuju kamar untuk beristirahat karna esok hari aku langsung membantu Tomoyo-hime mempersiapkan upacara pernikahannya besok.

* * *

"_Di setiap malam kini aku  
Tak sedetikpun tak ingat kamu  
Namun dirimu masih begitu  
Acuhkan ku tak mau tahu"

* * *

_

Malam ini begitu indah, bertaburan bintang-bintang yang bergemelapan. Ingin rasanya kau berada di sisiku menemaniku di malam yang indah ini, memandangi lagit yang indah itu. Senyumanmu tiga bulan lalu tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku. Ingin rasanya sekali lagi ku rasakan hangatnya pelukmu di malam yang dingin ini.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar, karna merasa bosan. Aku pun pergi menuju taman belakang kerajaan Nihon ini. Aku pun sampai di taman belakang kerajaan. Di bawah pohon, kulihat Kurogane. Kelihatannya dia tertidur disana

"~Hyuu! Kurotan! Mengapa kau tidur disini?" tanyaku, membuatnya terbangun.

"Ka-kau? Oh, terima kasih telah membangunkan ku." Jawab mu kemudian pergi menjauh dariku.

Aku sangat merindukan itu, saat ia marah dan menyebutku brengsek karna memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan konyol itu. Tapi kini kau mengabaikan itu. Padahal, dulu kau selalu menolaknya dan selalu membuat perang mulut diantara kita berdua. Kau banyak berubah Kuro.

"Ku-Kuro-pyon tunggu akuuu!" kataku menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Kau ini tak pernah berubahnya? Selalu membuatku emosi. Kali ini aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk itu. Besok aku sudah harus mempersiapkan pernikahanku. Aku tak mau merepotkan bocah itu karna menjadi pendampingku." Jelasmu dengan nada datar.

kemana Kurogane yang dulu? Yang selalu memiliki energi untuk memarahiku? Kau benar-benar banyak berubah setelah bertemu dengan Tomoyo-hime. Mungkin ini merupakan malam terakhir, kita berjumpa.

"Jaa nee!" Kau pun memasuki kamarmu yang mungkin menjadi malam terakhir mu disana.

Aku pun kembali kekamarku. Aku harus tidur. Aku membutuhkan istirahat karna besok aku butuh energy untuk menahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

* * *

"_Luka luka luka yang kurasakan  
Bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"

* * *

_

Hari itu telah tiba. Aku kini membawa satu buket bunga ditnganku. Berjalan mengikuti langkah Tomoyo-hime yang berada di depanku. Pikiranku melayang. Membayangkan bahwa akulah yang ada di posisinya saat ini. Menemani Kurogane mengucapkan janji setia di upacara suci ini.

Kulihat Kau tersenyum. Begitu melihat sosok cantik berbalut gaun putih panjang. Kau pun terlihat gagah dangan jas tuxedo itu. Jika di perhatikan kalian memang pasangan yang sarasi. Rasanya aku benar benar sakit. Melihat kalian saling bertatap mata denagn tajam dan hangat. Nampak pula senyuman yang lembut di wajah mu.

Kalian pun mengucapkan janji setia. Kalian sah menjadi pasngan suami-istri. Kini Syaoran telah memberikan kotak merah itu kepadamu dank au memasangkan cincin itu kejari manis Tomoyo-hime begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia memakaikan cincinnya kepada jarimu. Para hadirin pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Hatiku terasa perih saat kau kecup keningnya lembut, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, ketika aku sakit tiga bulan lalu.

Akupun berusaha menutupi kesedihanku dengan senyum yang biasa ku keluarkan di ekspresiku. Acara itu pun terus berlangsung hingga selesai.

* * *

"_Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a  
Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a"

* * *

_

Pesta pernikahan Kau dan Tomoyo pun di mulai. Semuanya hadir di sana, Kamui, Subaru, Fumaa, Doumeki, Watakuni, Yukko, Himawari, Yukito juga Touya semua datang untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kebahagiaan kalian berdua.

Semuanya telah bubar. Pesta itu sudah selesai. Aku pun keluar, menuju taman kerajaan. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi bulan yang terlihat indah malam ini. Tanpa kusadari, kau berada di sampingku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" Kau bertanya secara tiba-tiba membuatku terheran.

"Oh, Maaf. Aku lupa Kuro-puu. Selamatya atas pernikahanmu dengan Tomoyo-hime. Aku harap kau bahagia. Oh, ya jaga hime baik-baikya!" Ucapku berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Bu-bukan itu baka!" katamu sedikit membentak. Itu tentu saja membuatku kaget bukan hanya karna nada bicaramu yang tinggi, tapi juga… apa maksudmu?

"lalu, apa yang kau maksudkan kuro-wanko?" tanyaku yang masih memikirkan maksud pertanyaanmu.

"Kurogane, kau ada di mana?" terdengar suara Tomoyo-hime dari kejauhan.

"Kuro-puu, hime memanggilmu! Ayo cepat sana!" kataku sambil mendorong-dorong punggungnya.

"hey! Kau tak usah mendorongku! Bacalah! Ini maksud dari pertanyaan ku tadi." Kau pun pergi dengan meninggalkan selembar amplop di tanganku.

* * *

"_Luka luka luka yang kurasakan  
Bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"

* * *

_

Untuk: Fay D. Flourite

Fay, aku tahu kau pasti sedih karna aku menikah dengan Daidouji kan? Aku tahu itu dan kau pasti tersakiti karna itu dan kau tak perlu menutupi itu dengan senyum palsumu.

Aku tahu…

Kau mencintaiku sejak dulu…

Kalau kau memintaku untuk jujur… sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu Fay…

Namun, aku tak bisa menyatakan itu padamu… rasanya sangat sulit bagiku.

Dan jika kau menanyakan kenapa aku memilih Daidouji, itu karna aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu Fay. Aku mencintaimu… bahkan sangat mencintaimu… tapi, aku tak bisa karena aku dan kau memiliki gender yang sama.

Aku pun tak mengerti…

Meski aku mencintaimu, tetap saja aku tak ingin dikatakan tidak normal….

Lagi pula… Daidouji mencintaiku…. Dan aku rasa lambat laun akupun akan mencintainya.

Mungkin ini memang menyakitkan untukmu, juga diriku sendiri… tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kita.

Salam,

Kurogane

Air mataku mengalir. Kau bialng ini yang terbaik untuk kita?

Mengapa begitu? Kita berdua saling mencinta, tapi kita tak sanggup bersama?

Tapi… kau benar, ini yang terbaik. Bukan hanya kita… tapi untuk semua…

* * *

"_Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a  
Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a"

* * *

_

Aku tahu aku harus merelakanmu bersama Hime…

Dan membiarkan aku sendiri disini.

Aku tahu. Ini merupakan pengorbanan. Meskipun kau tak menjadi milikku…

Tetapi… kau telah mencintaiku, meski aku tak merasakan besarnya cintamu itu…

Tubuhmu mungkin tak bisa ku miliki, namun aku yakin… akulah pemilik hatimu selamanya… dan itu tak akan pernah berubah, sampai kapanpun.

Begitu pula kau… kaulah pemilik hatiku… aku harap kau dapat menjaganya dengan baik hingga abadi selama-lamanya.

* * *

"_Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a  
Bertahan satu cinta  
Bertahan satu c.i.n.t.a"

* * *

_

Namun begitu…

Hidupku terasa sepi tanpamu. Bagai sayur tanpa garam, hambar rasanya.

Ingin rasanya kulupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin kenangan itu terhapuskan. Seperti bulu ingatan Sakura yang berhamburan, dan lupa segalanya. Namun…. Akankah engkau memperjuangkannya, agar aku dapat menginggat semuanya? Seperti Syaoran yang membantu Sakura untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, padahal ingatan Sakura tentangnya tak pernah akan kembali?

"Akankah kau membantu ku memulihkan ingatanku, padahal ingatan ku tentangmu tak akan kembali, seperti yang di lakukan Syaoran akan dasar rasa cintanya terhadap sakura."

FIN.

Gommene kalau masih banyak kesalahan pada EYD Fic saya ini…

Dan mohon maaf halau songfic ini GJ dan Ancur total…

Harap maklum ya… Ini Song fic + fic Pertamaku.

Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan pada reader juga senior semua!

(n.n)b REVIEW PLEASE ! d(n.n)

~Jaa nee!~


End file.
